For The Rest Of My Days
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: Magnus was so fervently in love with his blue eyed Shadowhunter. Alec wasn't hiding anymore. Malec. Male/Male. Magnus/Alec. make-out/sex scenes ensured.


**A/N: ****I just finished COHF ****and I ****wanted to express my Malec feels! (There are no spoilers don't worry! This takes place before COHF.) ****This is the first time ****I've**** ever written a fanfic with smut so don't judge me too harshly. **

**WARNING: contains (some levels of) sex, swearing, an intense ****make-out scene,(teeny tiny spoilers from the beginning of the series, but you know that stuff already).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus was lying back on his bed; one arm behind his head and the other resting across his chest. His head was propped up on a few pillows and eyes were closed peacefully. The sun had just about to set a few minutes before got home. It was so relaxing to just unwind after such a long day.

He had entered the apartment, unbuttoned his vest, took off his shirt and jumped on to his bed. He had stretched his arms above his head, groaning as his joints protested, and closed his eyes. A portal for Isabelle, a spell for Jace. Shadowhunters were so _needy_. They always just assumed that his powers were theirs for the taking. That exploiting his abilities was a _birthright_ for Nephlim. It made him weary and, frankly, untrusting towards most Nephlim.

He heard the faucet in the bathroom squeak as someone turned it on and off. The bathroom door opened with a click as someone exited. Magnus couldn't hear them approach the bed, as the silence runes prevented any sound. Magnus felt the bed dip under the weight of another being. The corner of his mouth tugged up into a smile, but only for a second.

"Your faucet has a leak." Alec informed bluntly.

Alec had come back with him, despite his _Parabatai's_ whining about how he needed a training partner that afternoon and Izzy kept bruising him. Izzy gave a knowing smirk and ushered them out the door, despite Jace's obnoxious groaning.

Magnus waved his left hand lazily; a trail of blue, ember-like stardust trailed behind it. He could feel his magic working and mending.

"And now it doesn't." He remarked, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Alec didn't move or speak for a few seconds. Magnus opened his eyes to check and make sure he hadn't accidentally turned him into an anteater or something.

Alec was sitting there, leaning back a little, his arms on either side of his body, using his hands to hold him up. His jean clad legs were in a crisscross position and his feet were bare, as well as his muscular torso. His upper body was covered in runes-faded and new- and scars.

_Yup, definitely not an anteater _Magnus concluded.

Alec head was leaning back a little so his tousled black hair was pulled away from his face by gravity. His eyes were fixed on Magnus's left hand.

"I'm still not used to that whole waving-your-hand-and-everything-is-fixed thing." Alec admitted, sounding the tiniest bit impressed and a great deal interested.

"I'll admit, its highly convenient. You'll get used to it after a while." Magnus saw the edges of Alec's mouth jerk up into a half smile; presumably at the thought that Magnus liked him enough to keep him around. Alec clenched and unclenched his fingers against the bedsheets, cracking his knuckles. Magnus yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Are you sure we didn't drain you? I told Jace the spell was unnecessary but he had his heart set on it and you know how stubborn he can be-" Alec's voice was full of worry.

"I'm fine."

"But its your magic and I feel guilty for taking advantage of your abilities. You wont even let us _pay_ you-"

"Alec, it's _fine_, alright? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you pay? Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Alexander," he sighed, somewhat exasperated, "did you not just see me fix a leaky faucet, just a minute ago, with _magic_ out of sheer laziness? I'm _fine_."

Alec stopped talking and Magnus could picture him scowling. Magnus sighed.

"Don't stress out so much or you'll get frown lines, and as you and I both know, I only like you because of your looks. So pray you don't get ugly or I will have to dump your sorry shadowhunter ass-" The words stopped flowing from his lips when Alec covered them with his. A far as ways to tell him to shut up, Magnus believed that this was probably his favorite.

Alec's head was tilted slightly to get a better angle. It had been a while since their first kiss, and since then Alec had been practicing quite a lot. He finally understood the importance of angles and positions. Even though he had gained finesse, his passion was still there and that was one of the things Magnus loved most about kissing him. Alec's eyes closed, basking in the pleasure of the moment. Magnus smelled like his strawberry body mist and burnt sugar- the scent of magic. He put his leg over Magnus's so he had him in a straddle. His lips were slightly open and Magnus certainly knew how much tongue was acceptable; Alec was still working on it and left that part to Magnus.

Magnus took his arm out from behind his head and used his hand to hold Alec's head in place. His other hand moved around to the small of Alec's back, pulling him closer against him. Magnus felt somewhat dizzy from lack of air and would have probably cared about that if he could form an intelligible thought. Alec seemed to notice this and pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

Magnus's eyes shot open when he felt warm lips latch on to his neck. He stared up at the ceiling, seeing a blur instead of the white plaster. With every press of Alec's lips, Alec's body would move down, pressing against him, in a fluid motion; starting with his chest and ending with his hips meeting Magnus's. Magnus moved both his hands to the lean curve of Alec's back, memorizing every inch with his fingertips. Alec's hands were on Magnus's silver belt buckle as his kissed his way down his jugular. Small, pleased noises escaped Magnus's throat as Alec threw the belt away.

Alec's mouth was in the nape of Magnus's neck when he bit down softly, mimicking what Magnus had done after their first date. Magnus gave a sharp, surprised gasp and his hands stilled in their journey across Alec's lower spine. Alec stopped abruptly, whipping his head up. His eyes were filled with panic and Magnus could feel his heart rate speeding up.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I just know that you did it to me before and I loved it, so I wanted to try it but I wasn't sure if I was doing it right and I didn't mean to hurt you or anything; We can stop if you want-"

Magnus kissed him, swallowing Alec's anxious words. He pulled away a small fraction and spoke with his lips just barely touching Alec's. "You didn't hurt me, darling; I was just surprised. It felt wonderful. Feel free to try it again." Alec's wide eyes were full of relief which faded to lust with incredible speed. He moved back down to Magnus's neck to do just that. Magnus tilted his head back to give the shadowhunter more access.

His mind was suddenly full of memories and images, all of which leading up to this point. The party where he met Alec for the first time (of which he thanked his cat on several occasions for being born on that exact day), when Alec came all the way to Brooklyn just to thank him and ask him out, the way Alec kissed him for the first and second time in that small time span. He remembered their first date which admittedly began horribly but ended quite well. The Hall Of Accords, when Alec ambushed him with a kiss in front of the entire population of Idris and several thousand Downworlders. When they first held hands in a public place while Alec formally came out to his parents. It was all so perfect, Magnus pinched himself every night to make sure he wasn't dreaming; and the pinches always hurt, so Magnus was constantly in pain yet delighted. _Speaking of which_-

Magnus was snapped out of his daydream when he felt Alec's soft lips, lush on is throat. Alec bit down again, this time more bravely. Magnus instinctually rutted his hips up towards Alec's, making him gasp. Alec's hands moved up and down Magnus's chest, subconsciously tracing runes from memory with his fingertips. Magnus brought his hands down to undo Alec's belt buckle. Magnus pushed his fingers in the waist band of Alec's pants and traced the indent of Alec's narrow hips. Alec shivered.

"Its getting late, perhaps we should stop." Alec murmured where Magnus's jaw meets the back of his neck, right under his ear.

_Perhaps we should not! _Screamed the voice in Magnus's head, but he forced himself to think with his upstairs brain before replying.

"Whatever you want, darling."

Magnus moved to sit up but Alec hesitated and pushed him back down. Magnus looked up at him, perplexed. Alec's pupils were dilated and huge. His hair was even more disheveled then before and it took every ounce of his self control to refrain from kissing him again.

"I want _you_." He insisted. "You know that, right? You know that all I want to do right now is-" Alec cut himself off, blushing, unable to actually say the words. "But its getting late and Maryse will bitch at me tomorrow for spending the night." He sighed and ran a hand over his face, exasperated. Magnus was wide eyed; he hadn't expected an excuse. Alec should have known by then that he didn't need one.

"Its okay, love."

"No, Its not!" Alec exclaimed, suddenly angry. He sat up quickly and Magnus slid farther up the bed so he was propped up on the pillows yet still lying down. Alec looked enraged, Magnus couldn't tell why, nor where this anger was directed. Alec kept trying to calm himself but it didn't appear to be working.

"They never care if Izzy comes home! They let Izzy stay the night with Simon! Why should I be treated any differently? Even Jace gets to stay out with Clary past curfew! Its not _fair_. And... Just..." He trailed off, looking down at Magnus, realizing how selfish he was being but complaining. "Oh look at you. You're perfect. I just... What on earth did I do to deserve you?" Alec blurted out. Magnus was stunned at this outburst. He thought Magnus was perfect? For the first time in a long time, color rose to Magnus's cheeks because of a compliment.

"I could say the same thing about you, love. Although, I'm afraid you're sorely mistaking. I'm about as far from perfect as you can get." Magnus stated with a neutral expression. Alec gapped at him.

"What do you mean?"

Magnus blinked. He debated whether or not he should tell the truth.

"Well, I mean, look at me. Hello? Warlock? The cat eyes don't help. I mean, I guess I can be pretty sexy."

"I reject that statement." Alec declared. "Well, not the sexy part. That part is true." Magnus smiled. "But you on the other hand..." Magnus started, looking him up and down.

"What?" Alec asked, wondering if he should be offended or not.

"You, on the other hand," he repeated, "are absolutely gorgeous. Fair skinned and lean. Plus, black hair and blue eyes are my-"

"Favorite combination. Yeah, you may have mentioned it." Alec interrupted, crimson staining his cheeks.

"You are too cute." Magnus said. He caught Alec's uncomfortable expression and felt bad for saying that out loud. He sat up and leaned down, pushing Alec's face up with his fingers, to kiss the underside of Alec's chin. Alec raised his head up higher at the unexpected, yet pleasant, contact. Magnus used his left index finger and traced a slow line down Alec's chest, all the way down to his navel. He moved his mouth to Alec's ear to mumble, "You're also sexy as hell." Alec couldn't refrain from gasping.

As soon as Magnus's fingertips brushed the skin just above his waist band, Alec's shadowhunter training kicked in. His movements were faster than Magnus had ever seen them and before he knew it, he was on the bottom again, just like before. Alec captured his mouth and kissed him deeply. Magnus pressed his body up against him all too willingly. Alec reached his head down to Magnus's neck like before, but this time he didn't stop there. He continued down across Magnus's collarbone, licking, kissing and biting as he went. Magnus was convinced that his life had been a dream and that this was the only reality that existed, or had any significance for that matter. Magnus's hands were searching for somewhere to hold on to. Alec's hands were on Magnus's hips, sliding down, and into, the sides of Magnus's extremely tight skinny jeans. Magnus gasped and remembered what Alec had said.

"Alec we should stop, you have to get home soon. You have a curfew" Alec looked up at him, his blue eyes were almost black with desire.

"Screw my fucking curfew." He growled. Magnus just barely stifled a moan.

Magnus stared up at the ceiling again, this time he could barely see it because of the subtle darkness that had settled in the room. Magnus gained enough mental clarity to light the candles on the windowsill, casting a dim light across the bedroom as the sun retreated beneath the horizon and the moon took its place.

Alec kissed across Magnus's chest, getting lower and lower, and so did his hands. If Magnus had known how eager his shadowhunter would be, he would have been more prepared for the contact. Alec slid his body lower, kissing along Magnus's unscarred navel, where his belly button should be but wasn't. Magnus felt a bit self conscious, just as he did every time this was recognized. This didn't stop Alec, if anything, it spurred him on even more. Magnus's skin was salty and sweet because of his favorite body lotion. Alec's hands were in his jeans and as they moved to the_ front_, Magnus let out a loud groan. "_Alec!_" Alec yanked his pants down, leaving him in only his briefs. Magnus pulled him back up and attached his lips to Alec's. The kiss was heated and messy, nowhere as controlled as it was before. Their eyes were both open, yet half lidded and their hands couldn't seem to settle down in one place.

Magnus managed to flip them so he was the one on top. Their kissing didn't cease until Magnus parted and spoke lowly and breathily, "You're wearing too many clothes." Alec writhed beneath him, more than eager to fix that problem. He helped Magnus tug off his's dark colored jeans until he was left with just his black boxer-briefs. Magnus stared down at him for a second, taking in the sight. He leaned down and nipped at Alec's hip bone. Alec whimpered at the sensation. "Magnus, _please_."

Magnus stuck his fingers in the top of Alec's underwear and pulled it down slowly, realizing that he wanted more than just sex. He wanted Alec to remember how staying the night against his parent's will was worth it. He wanted this to be memorable and pleasurable.

He wanted to see Alec completely undone.

He stripped Alec of his underwear but refused to touch anywhere too sensitive- for now. He moved back up Alec's body, on his hands and knees, towering over him. He leaned down and kissed him deeply. Alec's lips were soft and warm under his own, it was almost therapeutic. Alec opened his mouth easily and allowed Magnus to do what he wanted. The kiss deepened as Alec's hands moved up to tangle in Magnus's hair. Magnus's hands traveled down his chest, stopping to thumb Alec's nipples. He swallowed Alec's moans and smiled against his mouth while they kissed.

Alec was always so responsive, It was a beautiful thing, but it showed his vulnerability. The more vulnerable he became the more satisfied Magnus grew. Alec was always so hostile to everyone and so self reliant; seeing him so open and wanting and _needing_ Magnus more than anything else- well, Magnus was certainly not going to complain.

Magnus was usually the dominant one when it came to intimacy, considering Alec had been a virgin before he met him. Hell, he hadn't even had his first kiss. It was always in their best interest to let Magnus take the lead. Magnus was grateful for that. He wanted to make things as pleasurable for Alec as possible. He felt a duty to be amazing so Alec would know what _good_ sex felt like.

By now, Alec's underwear had pooled around his ankles and he was awkwardly trying to kick them off. Magnus ran his hands over the sinewy plains of his chest, feeling old runes and other jagged scars. He traced a few familiar runes, pressing down lightly, and Alec's mouth relaxed against Magnus's. His runes were a sense of protection and comfort, Magnus figured out, he liked to be reminded that he had abilities to keep him safe. There was a particular rune that only appeared three or four times on Alec's body. Magnus traced the one near his hip and received a shudder. It seemed like the newest rune applied.

"What does this one do?" Magnus asked pulling away from Alec to look. It looked like a condensed version of the _Parabatai_ rune. It didn't stand up quite as tall as the others and the curve on the bottom was much longer than the rest.

Alec hadn't replied for a while, Magnus realized. He glanced up to see the shadowhunter blushing and averting his eyes.

"Its... a stamina rune." He said under his breath, somewhat ashamedly. Magnus raised his eyebrows. That explained why Alec was keeping it together much longer then usual. This would definitely be a road bump in Magnus's elaborate plan. He realized, after a few seconds that maybe he could used it to his advantage.

He leaned in and kissed Alec soundly on the lips. It was long, slow, and sweet until Magnus pulled away abruptly and moved down Alec's body. Alec was startled at the change and watched Magnus intently. Magnus reached the stamina rune. Up close he could see that it was drawn poorly, he wondered who drew it.

"Jace did that one." Alec informed, like he could read Magnus's mind. Magnus fought a spark of jealousy that lit in the pit of his stomach. The thought of Jace being so close to Alec, his hand maybe accidentally brushing against Alec's hip. It made his blood boil.

"Get on with it." Alec growled impatiently. Magnus smirked, looking up at Alec's blue, dilated eyes. He would put money on the fact that Alec had never looked at Jace like that. He reached hand down and traced it. Alec's breathing became uneven as Magnus touched the sensitive skin. Magnus then brought his mouth down to the rune and gave it an open mouthed kiss. Alec gasped and thrust his hips up. "_Magnus_" he hissed.

_Eat your heart out Jace way-light-heron-morgen-whatever. _

He traced the rune with his tongue and Alec was a moaning trembling mess. This was good but it wasn't enough. Magnus stopped and met Alec's eyes.

"I think this rune was an unnecessary effort, but I don't think it will get in the way of what I have planned." He stated plainly, watching Alec roll his eyes.

"You're so arrogant." Alec retorted- which then turned into a long, drawn out groan. Magnus had finally broke the boundary and grasped his most sensitive part. Alec's hands clenched in the bedsheets as Magnus moved his hand up to the sensitive tip and back down. He knew how drawn out he was making it for Alec but he was convinced that it would be worth it.

"Do you want to stop and let me-" Alec started through clenched teeth.

Magnus shook his head.

"No. Let me take care of you for now." _I want to see you_ _unravel_.

Alec responded with a full body shudder.

He set an agonizingly slow pace, keeping Alec just teetering on the edge. He let go after a minute and allowed Alec a moment to breathe.

Alec looked down to question the hesitance, before throwing his head back in ecstasy as an overwhelming heat surrounded him. Magnus's mouth was on him and he couldn't form a coherent thought. Everything was a blur of colors and emotions and temperatures. He felt Magnus's tongue move under the head and across the sensitive slit. He could feel his stamina rune fading- more like _burning_ away. Was it possible to burn out a stamina rune? He didn't have the right mindset to think about that. His mind was a mess of _Oh angel Oh angel Oh angel Oh angel_. Alec bit his lip, trying to suppress the moans that were pushing their way up his throat. When Magnus hollowed out his cheeks with suction, Alec lost it. He bucked his hips up, chanting Magnus's name. Magnus's lack of gag reflex was a gift he was immensely proud of. He swallowed around him, his throat constricting, causing Alec to cry out. His hands were on Alec's thighs, holding him in place, his thumbs caressing in a soothing manor. Magnus could feel that Alec was close, so he pulled off and moved down to kiss the inside of his thighs.

Alec groaned in protest as the tightness in his abdomen slowly uncoiled. He had been _so fucking close_. He wasn't usually intimidated by Magnus but right then he was, regarding what Magnus might have in mind.

Magnus saw Alec make a hand gesture out of the top of his vision. He glanced up to see Alec crooking his finger in an I-want-you-to-come-up-here-and-kiss-me-you-sexy-bastard kind of way. Magnus smiled and crawled back up Alec's body, making sure to brush against a few sensitive places on the way up. Alec let out a few tiny gasps before Magnus reached his mouth and kissed him. Alec murmured something that Magnus couldn't hear.

"What was that, love?"

Alec kissed him again and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. He reached up and kissed the spot under Magnus's ear, which he bit earlier, before replying huskily.

"I want you inside me."

Magnus was breathless. Alec had gone from an innocent virgin to this; how Magnus had changed him.

Magnus reached over to the nightstand to grab supplies when he halted, trapped in though for a moment. Magnus realized that he _had_ changed Alec. Alec used to be so innocent, but now he almost never blushed at Magnus's random sexual innuendos. He made commands like _I want you inside me_ without a second thought or hesitation. It was remarkable how much Alec's demeanor changed since they started dating. Magnus couldn't decide if it was for the better or for the worst.

He certainly seemed more confident about his sexuality, which was a big step. He became more confident with himself around his family, seeming no longer content with being the dark star to Jace's supernova like he used to be. He seemed to hold himself differently and Magnus noticed that he kept his bangs out of his face more often. He wasn't hiding anymore, Magnus realized, from his family or from himself. He was becoming comfortable in his own skin. _It is definitely for the better_ Magnus decided.

"Magnus?" rang out Alec's voice, breaking Magnus's trance. "Are you alright?" Magnus could hear him struggling to speak with concern instead of sexual desire, for Magnus's sake, but the lust was winning. Magnus smirked and continue moving.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just stuck in thought for a second there."

Magnus opened the draw to grab lube and a condom, fishing his hand around to find them.

"What were you thinking about?" Alec asked, possessed by his curiosity even though the moment was heated. Magnus had found what he was looking for, physically and metaphorically, and closed the draw. He met Alec's eyes as he drew his arm back.

"You." He answered, low pitched and full of every type of longing he knew of.

Alec gave a small smile that reached his eyes- the kind that lit up Magnus's world- and Magnus set to work in pleasuring his Shadowhunter.

Magnus rarely reviewed his life, but dating Alec had caused that to happen much more often. He had been extremely hesitant to dating a Nephlim. Every Nephlim he had ever met was always cocky and treated Magnus like he was lower than them. He was so used to being exploited and thrown away like something worthless. Countless times had Nephlim disposed of a dish because Magnus had touched it.

Alec was different. Magnus would never believe that he was a Lightwood if he hadn't met his family. Lightwoods were scheming, conniving, green eyed snakes, ready to pounce. Venom in their words and deceit falling in their wake. Alec was nothing like that. Alec was genuine and wore his emotions plainly for all to see. He was never hidden behind a mask or cloaked in secrecy. He was blatant with everything he said and passionate with everything he did. He cared too much, and Magnus knew that would be his downfall, but it was also what made him beautiful. He was brutally honest and sometimes Magnus wanted to slap him, but it was also extremely refreshing to be with someone so forthright. Of any shadowhunter he'd ever seen, Alec looked the most like an angel. Alec was an angel with blue eyes and Magnus thanked his lucky stars that someone like him had fallen into his life.

The shadows in Magnus's apartment became a shade darker as the candles by the window burned out one by one. As it turned out, Magnus did get what he wanted. Alec's stamina rune didn't last half as long as he wanted it to, but Magnus didn't allow him to ponder that for too long. The room was filled with electricity, some visible (thanks to Magnus), some that Alec could only feel buzzing under his skin. The air was filled with groans and sighs and soothing words as Magnus persuaded Alec to _let go_. More sighs and gasps filled the apartment, some laced with relief, some stifled by jagged breaths.

A small laugh echoed through the quiet room, accompanied by a drowsy, "Hmmm?"

"How was that?" Asked a shy voice, softly.

"Amazing." grumbled a tired voice. "You're amazing."

After a few moments of silence, a voice whispered, "Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I, you, Alexander- for the rest of my days."

* * *

**A/N: ****Ive read a ****couple of fanfics belonging to others, containing smut and I decided that they were more pornographic than Intimate. I wanted to write one myself with "elegance and finesse," showing more about the emotions then the actual sex part. I hope my writing conveyed my point and I hope you enjoyed it! (Im sorry for how long it is, I got a bit carried away). Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Favorite it if you loved it! eh... you guys know what to do... **


End file.
